Heart of Stone
by Molly Renata
Summary: Unusual pairings, OOC. At the time she was traveling, any relationship with this guardian would've been despicable... Full summary inside. Please R&R.
1. Once Forbidden, Now Forgotten

Heart of Stone: A Fanfic by Gyppy

Timeline: 10 years after Tales of Symphonia

Summary: Colette is left alone in the tragic world that surrounds her, and she seeks help from all her friends and former companions. However, no one wishes to turn to her... so instead, she relies on the one who protected her ten long years ago.

At the time she was traveling, any relationship with this guardian would've been considered despicable. But now, at the age she's reached, her bond with another angel may just deepen even more...

Pairings: KratosxColette, with references to GenisxPresea, LloydxColette and LloydxSheena, and possible hints at ZelosxSheena.

Author's Note: Now, don't get me wrong, I love Colloyd, Sheelos and Kraine, but this time I'm straying _way_ out of the norm. This fanfic follows the Kratos path of the game, in which Zelos is killed.

There are a few reasons I didn't pick Genis for this fic instead of Kratos: one, he's not my favorite character of that respective gender, two, I don't particularly like it when the girl is older than the guy, and three, I am a strict Gesea shipper. I will not ship any pairings involving Genis or Presea outside Gesea. The only reason I'm shipping Sheeloyd in this fic is because of the Kralette and the fact that Zelos is dead.

Don't ask me why I was inspired to write this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Namco.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Chapter 1: Once Forbidden, Now Forgotten

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Colette felt as if she was completely alone in the new world Lloyd had created for them.

Not too long after the two worlds were reunited, Lloyd and Colette became lovers... for a brief period of time. After deciding that Colette was not the right person for him, Lloyd decided to go and marry Sheena, who was devastated at the loss of Zelos, to attempt to calm her down.

Genis and Presea seemed to be bound together by firm will and determination. Nothing was going to get between them, especially not the ramblings of some former Chosen.

The only person Colette could see in life was Kratos.

Five years before, he'd returned to Symphonia from Derris-Kharlan for numerous reasons, mostly involving Lloyd. Colette could see much in the former seraph, everything from his determination and strength to his gentle, loving kindness.

Ten years before this terrible time, Kratos had been 'hired' as a mercenary to guard Colette on her journey to regenerate Sylvarant. She still felt much gratitude towards him for defending her on the journey, and she had always admired him for many reasons.

At the time she was traveling, any relationship between Kratos and Colette would've been considered taboo - she was still a young teenager, whereas Kratos was a full-grown man. However, as long as he was in possession of his Cruxis Crystal, Kratos would never age.

Therefore, Colette sought to extend the relationship, seeing as Lloyd had abandoned her. Colette didn't know what Lloyd would think, but she didn't care that much since he had left her so long ago.

And as Colette sat by the shores of Lake Umacy, gazing into its waters and reflecting upon her past, she swore for the very first time in her long, hard life.

"Damn you, Lloyd... damn you and your selfish desires to hell..."

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Kratos knew there was something wrong with Colette. She had been acting so strange at all the group's reunions, even going so far as to get angry, which she had never before done. She especially acted strange around Lloyd, the one who had offered her comfort and love so long ago.

So, one day, Kratos decided to speak with Colette in private.

**abc**

"Colette, what is your problem?" Kratos asked, gazing into the blue eyes of Colette. The former Chosen had grown up so much now... he thought she was beautiful despite himself.

"It's Lloyd," Colette replied as her tone faded to one of sorrow. "For the longest time... nearly fifteen years, he loved me... he cherished me..." tears started to fill her eyes, which worried Kratos. "...and then, he just left me!" Her tone changed to one of anger. "He left me for Sheena! He once thought of me as more than just a close friend... _he loved me_, and then he turned and went with _Sheena_! _Sheena_ of all people!"

"Calm down," Kratos said soothingly. "I'm sure there's an explanation for it all."

Colette continued to cry, despite Kratos' comments. "But... he was so nice to me... and he loved me more than anything else in this world... and then he abandoned me! He won't even talk to me anymore!"

"I understand," Kratos said softly. "You mustn't cry. Just... try to calm down, and more than anything, try to forget about Lloyd."

"But how can I forget about... _him_?" Colette questioned, tears running down her face.

"Do not think of yourself as alone," Kratos stated. "If you do, you'll just pull a stunt like I did ten years ago. No matter what the others say about you... no matter who's gone with who in this world, there is still another angel who wishes to comfort you."

Colette's face brightened ever so slightly. "Really?"

"Yes," Kratos replied. "Lloyd may not love you anymore, but I could never stand to see you suffer. And ever since I returned to this world, I have been wanting to live a normal life, just like everyone else."

"You can't love me," Colette said quietly, her tone darkening once more. "No... it would be a despicable thing. You... you could never do it... I may be alone now, but remember, I was once Lloyd's..."

"Forget about the past," Kratos said. "Think about the future... what lies ahead of you, rather than what's behind you. Remember at one time, I was also alone..."

"No," Colette stated. "Y...you can't love me. Loving me would be a _sin_..."

"That's not what I think," Kratos said, moving closer to Colette and taking her hand. "To you, it may seem to be a sin... but remember, sins can be forgiven."

Hearing these last few words, Colette's face brightened, and she finally smiled for the first time in a long time; and as Kratos drew her close, holding her in his strong embrace, she already felt that much better to be with him.

For some reason, she just felt better with him... maybe she was meant to be with him all along. Maybe that was why she was drawn to Lloyd...

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Author's Note: I know the first chapter's kinda short, but if you'll just bear with me, I'll write some more. It's a bit angsty, ne? Well, I tend not to write angst, so describing this was pretty new to me. It's a good thing Colette didn't become all suicidal and crap. Heheh.


	2. Once Loved, Now Despised

Heart of Stone: A Fanfic by Gyppy

Timeline: 10 years after Tales of Symphonia

Summary: Colette is left alone in the tragic world that surrounds her, and she seeks help from all her friends and former companions. However, no one wishes to turn to her... so instead, she relies on the one who protected her ten long years ago.

At the time she was traveling, any relationship with this guardian would've been considered despicable. But now, at the age she's reached, her bond with another angel may just deepen even more...

Pairings: KratosxColette, with references to GenisxPresea, LloydxColette and LloydxSheena, and possible hints at ZelosxSheena.

Author's Note: Now, don't get me wrong, I love Colloyd, Sheelos and Kraine, but this time I'm straying _way_ out of the norm. This fanfic follows the Kratos path of the game, in which Zelos is killed.

There are a few reasons I didn't pick Genis for this fic instead of Kratos: one, he's not my favorite character of that respective gender, two, I don't particularly like it when the girl is older than the guy, and three, I am a strict Gesea shipper. I will not ship any pairings involving Genis or Presea outside Gesea. The only reason I'm shipping Sheeloyd in this fic is because of the Kralette and the fact that Zelos is dead.

Don't ask me why I was inspired to write this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Namco.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Chapter 2: Once Loved, Now Despised

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Since Kratos knew Colette wouldn't want to be around Lloyd, he decided to take her to a different location. Kratos wanted to speak to Colette... he wanted to draw whatever information he could from her.

They flew to a secluded area near the Iselia Forest, each on their own angelic wings. They were careful to avoid attracting attention, so they did it in the calm of night.

There, they spoke alone. This conversation was to remain between them, never to be heard by the ears of anyone else.

**abc**

"Why do you hate Lloyd all of a sudden?" Kratos asked as he sat down by a tree.

"He hurt me," Colette replied simply as she paced back and forth.

"How so?" Kratos asked.

"He... abandoned me," Colette replied. "Back during our journey to save the worlds, he _cared_ about me... he'd do anything for me. He protected me to the very end. But... then he just... abandoned me. Not long after the journey was over, he would even make love to me, he would hold me so gently and kindly... and then he left me. He left me... for that... damned Sheena!"

"Calm down," Kratos said, his voice soft and soothing. "He probably did it because he saw how hurt Sheena was by Zelos' death... he wished to comfort her."

"He said he didn't want me anymore," Colette said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Why would he suddenly leave me for Sheena? He'd loved me all that time..."

"Perhaps you and Lloyd were not meant to be together," Kratos said. "As I always used to say in the old battles... 'blame your fate.'"

"I'm... not so sure I can forgive him," Colette said, after a long pause. "I mean... once, he cared for me so deeply, and now... he doesn't even love me anymore."

"It's alright," Kratos said. "Perhaps it was destiny that tore you apart... perhaps it was destiny that Zelos died, to make room for Lloyd's relationship with Sheena. If you'll remember, Sheena once loved Zelos, and Zelos loved Sheena... but they weren't meant to be together, and that may be why Zelos died."

"Your way of putting things is probably the best," Colette said quietly. "But... what will I do about the heartbreak that comes on by losing a loved one to someone else?"

"I'm your only hope," Kratos said, smiling. "I'll protect you... every step of the way. Just like I did... ten long, hard years ago. But this time... I'll protect you in exchange for your love."

"Ten years ago, I would never have been able to love you," Colette said. "But now..." a smile finally crossed her bleak face. "...I think I may just be able to. Thank you, Kratos."

Colette slowly walked over to Kratos and sat down next to him, leaning against the same tree. Kratos put his arm around Colette's neck, and after a while, Colette returned the gesture; together, they fell asleep under the tree, shaded from the moonlight, and in silence.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

The two angels awoke in silence; even the birds were quieted, as if a storm was coming. Even with their enhanced hearing, Kratos and Colette couldn't hear a sound for miles... even the wind seemed to have quieted.

Kratos slowly stood up, helping Colette up gently. The two began to look around, seeking any sign of a coming storm or other abnormality.

As they stepped out from under the shade of the tree, they could feel that the humidity and temperature had risen. Above them, the sky was clear, but off to the west, they could see the faint outlines of towering cumulus clouds building in the distance.

They knew immediately what was coming: it was a cold front. And judging by the drop in pressure and the temperature, which was unusually high for this time of day, it was a very strong one.

Since there was nowhere else to go, Kratos and Colette decided to return to Lloyd's house. Kratos knew Colette wouldn't like going there, but if there was a strong storm, it would be the only safe place to go.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Just as Kratos had predicted, the storms approached with an intensity unmatched by usual Iselian summertime storms. Usually, the place was meteorologically sound, but for some peculiar reason, the storm system that was approaching was unusually powerful.

During what had to be the third storm of that day, Kratos noticed an unusually ominous color about the sky. Usually, the sky in Iselian storms was a dark gray, but this time it was almost black, with a hint of a color that could only be called green. The clouds also seemed to swirl, and large hail was falling.

Kratos knew what this meant. In his four thousand years of life, he had come to be a very good forecaster, and was able to predict almost any weather condition by the temperature, humidity and appearance. He knew that green-tinted, rotating clouds and large hail were signs of a very bad thing... something that should never be taken for granted.

A tornado was coming.

Kratos knew then why the air had been so warm that morning. This front was far more powerful than most Iselian storm systems, and it was one that could produce tornadic storms. Tornadoes were rare in mountainous regions, but they did happen, and so the seraph's natural reaction was to tell everyone to take cover.

Sure enough, not long after the group took shelter, the loud, ominous roar of wind overtook the place, and the snapping of trees being destroyed could be heard.

The house managed to avoid a direct hit; however, the tornado had torn a massive swath through the forest, and had practically destroyed Iselia. The only structure that remained standing in Iselia was Colette's old house; everything else had been completely destroyed, ripped asunder by the powerful twister.

Once the front had passed, the temperature dropped noticeably. After the skies had cleared, everyone headed out to assess the damage caused by the tornado.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Author's Note: I must admit, I have a love for weather. Iselia seems like a region that would be relatively immune to most tornadoes, but heck, anything can happen.

And here's a bit of an explanation for the grudge Colette holds against Lloyd.


	3. Once Hated, Now Enjoyed

Heart of Stone: A Fanfic by Gyppy

Timeline: 10 years after Tales of Symphonia

Summary: Colette is left alone in the tragic world that surrounds her, and she seeks help from all her friends and former companions. However, no one wishes to turn to her... so instead, she relies on the one who protected her ten long years ago.

At the time she was traveling, any relationship with this guardian would've been considered despicable. But now, at the age she's reached, her bond with another angel may just deepen even more...

Pairings: KratosxColette, with references to GenisxPresea, LloydxColette and LloydxSheena, and possible hints at ZelosxSheena.

Author's Note: Now, don't get me wrong, I love Colloyd, Sheelos and Kraine, but this time I'm straying _way_ out of the norm. This fanfic follows the Kratos path of the game, in which Zelos is killed.

There are a few reasons I didn't pick Genis for this fic instead of Kratos: one, he's not my favorite character of that respective gender, two, I don't particularly like it when the girl is older than the guy, and three, I am a strict Gesea shipper. I will not ship any pairings involving Genis or Presea outside Gesea. The only reason I'm shipping Sheeloyd in this fic is because of the Kralette and the fact that Zelos is dead.

Don't ask me why I was inspired to write this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Namco.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Chapter 3: Once Hated, Now Enjoyed

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Cleanup work had already started in Iselia, and Lloyd and Sheena had gone out together to clear away the destroyed forest with the help of a few friends. Kratos and Colette, as usual, were left in isolation, sitting on the outskirts of the Iselia Forest, that which had avoided the wrath of the storms.

Kratos was contemplating something, and Colette was pacing back and forth restlessly.

After a while, Kratos noticed Colette's restlessness.

**abc**

"What's wrong, Colette?" the seraph asked, his tone worried.

"I've been thinking," Colette replied. "You seem like a nice enough guy, but I'm not entirely sure I can love you. I mean, everyone else I've loved in the past has lost their life or their respect for me in some way or another, and I'm afraid it'll happen again with you."

"Do not fear," Kratos said, standing up and walking over to Colette. "If anything happens, I'll protect you... I swear."

Colette had to force a smile; she was feeling very unhappy, despite Kratos' soothing aura and gentle eyes. She knew something else would probably happen to him or to her that would force them apart, but she didn't wish to dwell on that fact.

And more than anything else, Colette was surprised when Kratos took her head in his hands and gazed into her eyes, moving his face ever closer by the second.

"I apologize for all the trouble I've put you through," Kratos said, remembering their journey ten years ago. "I'll make up for it... I promise."

"Thank you," Colette whispered, blinking away tears.

Kratos drew her face closer and closer to his, and eventually their lips met in a sublime kiss, one that seemed to relieve all the tension and anxiety that Colette was feeling. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled his body even closer as he moved to wrap his arms around her neck.

Then, Colette had an idea. She moved to deepen the kiss, and Kratos allowed, knowing full well that she'd be surprised by what would happen next. The two made out like this for a while, then parted to take breath and rest.

"You're incredible," Colette whispered.

"I've had a lot of experience," Kratos said simply. "But then again, you're not so bad yourself."

"Why, thank you," Colette said quietly.

They moved to kiss again, closing their eyes as they did so-

"What the _hell_ are you two doing over there?"

Kratos quickly broke away and looked around, demanding to know where the voice came from. He knew it sounded like Lloyd, but he wasn't aware of the fact that Lloyd, Sheena, Genis and Raine were all standing there watching the two make out.

_Oh crap,_ Kratos thought as he caught sight of Lloyd. _Busted... by my own son nonetheless._

Sensing danger, Colette quickly let go of Kratos, turning and fleeing. Kratos turned to face Lloyd, his classic cold mask covering his face again.

"What the hell were you two doing?" Lloyd questioned, stepping closer to Kratos.

"You saw us," Kratos said. "Don't fool yourself."

"Yeah," Sheena said, her tone annoyed. "We saw you two _making out_."

"And what's wrong with that?" Kratos questioned, glaring at Lloyd and practically daring him to say a negative word about it.

"You _know_ what's wrong with it, my dearest father," Lloyd said annoyedly. "You were _making out_ with _Colette_ of _all_ people. I'd _think_ you'd at least have enough _decency_ not to go after her as soon as I broke up with her."

"Leave it be," Kratos stated. "You're not going to change anything by saying that. You're not _with_ Colette anymore... remember, you married Sheena rather selflessly. And if there's anyone you want to be angry with, it's _her_ - Colette was the one that started this in the first place."

Colette had taken note of the situation and decided to walk over to the group.

"Colette," Lloyd said, turning to his first love. "What the _hell_ made you think you could be with Kratos when you _damned_ well know he's my _father_?"

"You brought it on yourself by leaving me," Colette said angrily, which shocked Lloyd. "_You_ made the decision to leave me and marry Sheena, and _Kratos_ was the only other person that would _accept_ me, let alone _be_ with me!"

"It's best we leave it be," Raine said. "I don't want her getting violent-"

"It's not _your_ place to speak," Lloyd interrupted. "You sure as _hell_ know I'm not going to simply let this slide like I would any _other_ crazy activity my father engages in."

"Still, she has a point," Sheena said. "Arguing like this isn't going to get us anywhere."

Lloyd glared back at Colette. "You have some _explaining_ to do when we get back to Iselia. Got that?"

With that, the four others left, leaving Kratos and Colette alone in the field again.

"I'm sorry," Colette said as she turned to Kratos. "It's my fault Lloyd got mad at you."

"There's no need to apologize," Kratos said. "I admit I have made a terrible mistake..."

"It's okay," Colette said. Then, her tone darkened. "But we _have_ to stay away from them, no matter what... Lloyd is angry with both of us, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt," Kratos said, fingering his sword's hilt. "It's _you_ I'm worried about. You're not yet strong enough to take on Lloyd."

Colette turned her head to the southeastern sky. "Let's go to Palmacosta."

"Are you sure?" Kratos asked. "It'd take a long time to fly there by wing, and I doubt that we could get our hands on the Rheairds again at this point."

"We can fly to Izoold," Colette said. "Then we can take a boat the rest of the way. That should cut our flying time in half."

"That's a good idea," Kratos said. "But first, I want to go back and make sure everyone's okay. We can head out after that."

"I'd be careful about returning to Iselia," Colette said nervously. "Lloyd would be scouting for us everywhere if we went back. I doubt we could head out again safely."

"You have a point," Kratos said after a brief pause. Then, he turned. "We'll go to Palmacosta. If they catch up with us... we'll have to move again. Got it?"

"Damn straight," Colette said.

The two angels summoned their wings and started to head to Izoold.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Author's Note: Wooh, a little fluff and a bit of a fight there. Now they're running away from Lloyd and the others. Wonder why... hmmm...


	4. Running

Heart of Stone: A Fanfic by Gyppy

Timeline: 10 years after Tales of Symphonia

Summary: Colette is left alone in the tragic world that surrounds her, and she seeks help from all her friends and former companions. However, no one wishes to turn to her... so instead, she relies on the one who protected her ten long years ago.

At the time she was traveling, any relationship with this guardian would've been considered despicable. But now, at the age she's reached, her bond with another angel may just deepen even more...

Pairings: KratosxColette, with references to GenisxPresea, LloydxColette and LloydxSheena, and possible hints at ZelosxSheena.

Author's Note: Now, don't get me wrong, I love Colloyd, Sheelos and Kraine, but this time I'm straying _way_ out of the norm. This fanfic follows the Kratos path of the game, in which Zelos is killed.

There are a few reasons I didn't pick Genis for this fic instead of Kratos: one, he's not my favorite character of that respective gender, two, I don't particularly like it when the girl is older than the guy, and three, I am a strict Gesea shipper. I will not ship any pairings involving Genis or Presea outside Gesea. The only reason I'm shipping Sheeloyd in this fic is because of the Kralette and the fact that Zelos is dead.

Don't ask me why I was inspired to write this fic.

**Slight warning:** I think I'll go ahead and tack this on. The rating's gonna be bumped up a bit for sexual references (between Kratos and Colette). I know it's a bit early to be doing this, but... what the heck. It's my fic, I can do what I want. Right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Namco.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Chapter 4: Running

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

"So Kratos never returned," Genis said, sitting at the table. "Wonder where he went off to now."

"Who knows," Lloyd said. "All we know is that we can't contact him now."

"He took Colette with him," Raine commented. "That has to mean something. Obviously they have some form of relationship, seeing as... well... remember what happened yesterday? I don't think that was mere coincidence."

"We should look for them," Regal suggested from his place in the corner. "It's just a suggestion, but maybe we should go to Palmacosta."

"Why Palmacosta?" Raine asked, turning to face the ex-convict.

"It seems a likely place for them to go," Regal replied. "It's far away from here, and it doesn't take too long to get there. It's probably the perfect hiding place for fleeing companions... well, at least when you consider what else they've been through."

"Then it's Palmacosta," Lloyd said. "But where will we go if they aren't there?"

"You can get pretty much _anywhere_ from Palmacosta," Genis said. "I think it'd be fairly easy to continue to track them down, even considering the fact that we're going there anyway."

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

The sun had already started to fall below the horizon by the time the boat arrived in Palmacosta. The bustling city was back to its former glory, even after having been destroyed so many years ago when the Giant Tree went out of control. Colette was amazed at the city's beauty; it had been a while since she'd been there, and she loved practically every aspect of it now.

In the evening light, the city of Palmacosta was even more beautiful. The sun cast a golden-orange glow upon the winding streets of the city, reflecting off the stone and shining brilliantly. The structures within the city were tall and splendid, their shadows being cast upon the streets by the setting sun. The lighthouse had been reconstructed, and this new one no longer bore the curse of the old one, much to the relief of the residents of the city.

Kratos decided to take Colette to the inn, where they were to spend the night. The peaceful little structure was the perfect stopping place for the two travelers; it was small, convenient, and not at all unpleasant despite its size. Colette, of course, enjoyed the interior of the structure, wandering about and enjoying the various decorations.

Much to the dismay of Kratos, however, he discovered that there was only one room available, and it had only one bed. They would be forced to spend the night together, in the same bed.

Colette, however, rather liked the idea.

They waited out the remainder of the day in the inn, watching what was left of the sunset over the ocean. The lights in the city eventually flickered out, indicating it was time to go to bed.

At first, Kratos tried to stay as far away from Colette as possible; then, realizing it was impossible to stay far from her, he decided to move closer. The two huddled together, no longer having to worry about the chill of the night, as their body heat took care of that.

Somehow, by some miracle of thought, or perhaps by Kratos' choice of drink earlier that day, the two continued to move closer. Colette nearly forgot about what it was like to be this close to a person; she was careful not to disturb Kratos, but the seraph instead disturbed her, kissing her fully and passionately. She allowed the thoughts of running to drift off into nothingness as she continued to enjoy the intensity of the seraph before her, the one who had betrayed her and now seemed so close to her.

Colette herself was starting to give in to the effects of intoxication. She knew she loved Kratos, but loving him, to her, was a crime, a sin that could never be forgiven. However, she continued to love him just the same, feeling that he was her last hope in life.

And as that most intense moment was shared during the night in that Palmacosta inn, Colette realized just how close she was to Kratos. As he made love to her, she began to realize just how intimate their relationship truly was... or perhaps it was the alcohol, but she doubted that despite herself.

Their less-than-quiet night of passion was more than enough to bring them together, despite their obvious lack of clearheadedness.

And she thought, despite the fact that she was already an angel, this was the closest to heaven she would ever get.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

The group was heading to Izoold; they had just started their journey south from Iselia, and their next stop would hopefully be Triet. Lloyd was wondering exactly what had gone on between his father and Colette; something seemed off about their relationship, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by Sheena placing a hand on his shoulder and walking up beside him; allowing the thoughts of the two to drift away, he closed his eyes and savored the bliss that he now felt in life.

To him, life was good. He had a daughter, Kaori, who stuck by him every step of the way. He had the one he thought was truly closest to him, Sheena, always by his side. And last but not least, he had friends, not just in the village but from all over the world. He was practically a celebrity.

But as he allowed his mind to drift further into his subconscious, he realized just how screwed up his life was. His former lover had ended up with his father, who was now fleeing from him in an attempt to avoid his anger. He had ended up marrying the Chief of Mizuho, who was grieving over the loss of someone very close to her. And his best childhood friend, a half-elf, had fallen for a human female who had been living sixteen years longer than he had.

Although, the more he thought about it, the more interesting and exciting it seemed. Ten years after their journey, he was finding new adventure, a new realm to explore. And he always remembered his father's wisest words.

"_Blame your fate._"

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Author's Note: I know I probably totally screwed myself over by making this chapter M-rated, but what the hell, I just had to get that out of my system. At least it wasn't as detailed as that _other_ Kralette fic I read a while ago. If you've read any of my fanfiction in the past, you should know that I tend to be relatively mild with limes and such, so don't worry too much.

Sorry about the short chapter. I'm sorta blocked on this fic, but I had to get this out of my system.

I must admit, the name 'Kaori' spouted from a lack of creativity. XD


End file.
